Her Loss
by xEmoRosesx
Summary: All because of the the bar. "You disgust me" "How the- Sasuke-kun! I swear I never-“ Sasusaku. One-sided SasuKari.


Nothing could describe the feelings Karin had right now.

Happiness, Jealousy, Curiosity, and lastly Cranky.

Happy; for she was in labor with Uchiha Sasuke's child.

Jealousy; for he never cared for her.

Curiosity; he hasn't showed up yet.

Cranky; the damn baby won't stop kicking.

It had been a year since Sasuke had returned to Konaha dragging along Karin (His supposive girlfriend) and Suigetsu. Karin knew to be able to be placed in Sasuke's life; she would have to conceive his child. Which up until now, she has been successful.

Karin looked at the clock. It had been two hours since she'd been in pain and waiting. An hour to go maybe.. Where was he? God dammit, it's his child.

She knew exactly where he was.

He was with _her_.

_Sakura_. It made Karin want to vomit thinking of the name, let alone saying it.

Just as Karin was going to rant on to herself about the pink-haired bitch, Tsunade walked in the room with her. _Sakura Haruno_.

"Miss Karin you're about five or so centimeters dilated so it shouldn't be long." Tsunade said.

"I will be back on a few minutes, ladies, I have to check in with Naruto, damn boy never stops fighting..." She muttered.

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou. I will make sure _Karin_" he spoke the name like venom "is okay."

Karin glared at Sakura. Sakura glared back.

"Jealous aren't you, pinky?" Karin grinned.

"Of a bitch like you? Never." Sakura smirked.

"You know, it's your lovers; I mean _my_ Sasuke's, right?"

"Do you have a point? It's probablly some one elses."

"Whatever. It's his."

"Let me check the ultrasound." Sakura said in her angelic voice.

Just as Karin was about to retort back, her boyfriend walked in, only keeping his eyes on Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! Finally you're here! Your damn little baby boy is killing me!" Karin squealed and then rubbed her stomach, wincing.

"Hn." His usual cold tone, Karin thought.

'Sasu-kun, where were you?" she moaned in a bittersweet tone.

Sasuke didn't answer, he just glanced at Sakura. At that minute Karin knew there was something going on between them. Not for long, Karin thought.

Sakura pulled her pink hair back in a ponytail. "Okay you two should be fine for now, I'll be right back, towels and all." She said smiling.

**One Hour later**

"You're just about ready to give birth. Sakura, I think you can take care of the baby once its born." Tsunade said looking at her clipboard.

"Hai" Sakura replied.

Karin, who was gasping for breath, wiped the sweat of her forehead and said "Get my our baby out now, Uchiha's are very impatient you know."

Tsunade sat down and prepared the room for the birth. "Lets do this" She ordered.

**A few minutes later **

"Push Karin. Push just once more… come one you can do it." Tsunade coaxed as Sakura prepared the towels and cleaned up the excess blood. Sasuke sat in the corner. Not holding his girlfriend's hand. Just sat there. Karin let out a blood-curdling scream and gave one last push.

There was a small cry and Sakura had the little boy out of Tsunade's arms and rushed out the room.

"A healthy baby boy." Tsunade told Sasuke and Karin, wiping her brow. "Sakura should be back with him in a moment, until then I'll leave you two alone." She cleaned up once more and left in one wisp of air.

"I did it Sasuke-kun." Karin smiled sweetly looking at Sasuke.

"Aa." No acknowledgement to the birth of his child, Karin thought, sighing.

"What should we name him, honey?" She questioned just as Sakura brought the baby in all wrapped up in a blanket. She smiled slightly at the newborn and left again.

"Souya." Sasuke said. He held on to the babys hand slightly, admiring his face.

Suddenly, the baby opened its eyes to reveal purple eyes. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You lied. You said its was just me." he deadpanned.

"Sweetie, you were, the only other time was when I was drunk at that bar with Suigetsu on the way back-"

Sasuke closed his eyes then opened them again and stared at Souya's eyes, calculating eye colors.

"He's not mine." He stated in a monotone. He looked at Karin with Sharingan eyes. "You digust me."

He pulled back the rest of the blanket to reveal a single tuff of slightly red/white hair.

"How the- Sasuke-kun! I swear I never-"Karin was cut off.

"Don't even. I trusted you. Know what, its over, go find the damn father of this baby. " He yelled.

"I didn't know! It was a once compared to our many times! I was drunk! I'm sorry!" She screamed.

"What did you think? That I would suddenly fall in love with you if you concieved my child?!?"

"Sasuke I've always loved you! I-"

"If you loved me, you would have never gone to a freakin' bar with Suigetsu! You Whore!" He yelled back.

The screaming brought Sakura to the room. "Is everything okay?" She asked with her angelic voice. Karin wanted to slap her.

"This is none if your business! Get out!" Karin screamed. Sasuke ignored her rant to Sakura.

"Nothing" Sasuke said in a calming tone. Karin knew that he was angry with her though. Sakura took one look at the baby's eyes and then hair and gasped. She went over to Sasuke and put his head on her shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

He loves her, Karin thought. "Bitch, get off my boyfriend!" She screamed.

In a instant Sasuke was out the door, muttering "Boyfriend-my ass." With Sakura following behind him.

I will get him back, I'll just tell Suigetsu about his baby and get sasuke back. He'll forgive me, She thought.

Suigetsu walked in a few minutes later and stopped abruptly. He glanced at Souya and back to Karin with a shocked face. "….. mine…?" Karin nodded wanting to puke. He sighed and cursed under his breath.

**Two days later**

Karin was walking with Souya through the park in the evening when she saw two figures glued tight together you couldn't tell where one started or the other ended. Obviously a couple in love. Karin thought, sadly.

It was then the moonlight shone on the couple's heads and she saw Pink locks meshed with a chicken-assed ebony hair.

How dare she! I'll show her, someday... Karin thought and walked away.

**That sucked! I am so not cut out for writing these fanfictions! I'm sorry if you dissapointed. Flames, comments, I don't mind whatever. Tell me what I need to work on!**


End file.
